After The End
by ForeverJimmyBTC
Summary: Voldemort is defeated. Friends and family have been lost. Yet, the end has come and gone. What happened between the end and 19 years later? Read and find out here.
1. Victory

**_Harry's POV_**

The war was over. Voldemort was defeated.

The silence was agonising. What was I to do first? Find Ron and Hermione? Get together with all of my friends? But before I could do either, the one person I most desperately wanted to see appeared. Ginny Weasley. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back. She released.

And then everyone crowded. There were screams and yells. But before anyone was up for congratulation, a frightened death eater was noticed trying to escape. Everyone chased after them and left myself, Hermione, the Weasley's and all of the DA behind. Hermione and Ron embraced each other and kissed passionately.

"When did that happen?" whispered Ginny.

"About 2 hours ago!" I replied. We stared at each other before I stepped forward a little. Ginny looked up into my eyes.

"Ginny!" came a distant cry from Dean Thomas. Ginny turned away from me. He ran up to her and hugged her. I watched for ten seconds before I bolted. I didn't know where I was going to go; I just didn't want to be around all those happy people.

**_Ginny's POV_**

Harry had done it. He had killed Voldemort. I waited and watched to see what he would do next. But he just stood there. I stepped out from the crowd and met his eyes. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He squeezed me back but I soon released. I was lost in admiration for him that I didn't notice many people running off and chasing the remaining death eaters. I looked around at all our remaining friends. Hermione and Ron grabbed each other and kissed fiercely.

"When did that happen?" I asked Harry. "About 2 hours ago!" he replied. I so wanted to just grab him and kiss him the way Hermione did to Ron. We stared at each other before he stepped towards me.

"Ginny!" I turned at the sound of my voice being called by Dean Thomas. He hugged me straight away and I closed my eyes as not to see the expression on Harry's face. I heard footsteps leaving and pushed Dean away.

"I'm sorry Dean. HARRY!" I called after him.


	2. Disappointment

**_Ginny's POV_**

I followed him to the Room of Requirement. Inside, he was perched on a ledge. I sat down beside him.

"Did something bother you? Why did you run away like that?" I asked. I already knew that the answer was, due to Dean hugging me.

"Yeah, something bothered me. More like someone." He said.

"Who?" It was better to get him talking about this. "I just hated the way Dean just walked up and hugged you like that. Like he had been dating you all along. I admit it. My downfall is not Lord Voldemort, but you." said Harry. I smiled weakly at him.

"Are you trying to say something here?!" I asked, shyly.

"Yes, I am. What I'm trying to saying is that I love you, Ginny Weasley. I don't know how and I don't know why, I just do. It's alright if you love Dean and you don't love me but-" I cut him off as I leaned over and gently kissed him. I released quickly in case he didn't want me to kiss him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I'll see you back out in the great hall then." I said. Harry didn't say anything. I almost ran out of the room. What have I done?

_**Harry's POV**_

Oh my dear God! Ginny just kissed me. But she said she didn't mean to. Was that true? I decided to walk back to the great hall and I saw Dean flirting with Ginny in the corner of the room. She saw me walk in and quickly averted her eyes. She looked back at Dean and smiled at him. I walked over to Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the steps at the front of the great hall. I sat beside them and Ron clapped me on the back.

"Congratulations Harry!" they said at the same time.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to me. "Where have you been? I was terribly worried you had run off." she said to me.

"I just went outside for some fresh air. I just needed some alone time." I said. Mrs. Weasley walked back over and gave Mr. Weasley a hug.

"Oh, really? 'Alone time'? Seemed that Ginny was gone for a good portion of your 'alone time' as well." whispered Ron, with a bit of a grumpy look on his face.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened. She just told me that everyone was looking for me and that I should come back so Mrs. Weasley doesn't have a heart attack." I said, laughing off the fact that I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Remember the promise you made me, Harry. You promised me nothing would happen." said Ron.

"And I stuck by my promise. Nothing has happened. Trust me." I said. Ron nodded. I got up and looked around. I saw Ginny walk into a corridor room with Dean. So, of course, I decided to followed them.


End file.
